lyrics_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
Coco Jones
Courtney "Coco "Jones '(born January 4 ,1998) is an American singer, songwriter and actress. She was born in Columbia, South Carolina, but raised in Lebanon, Tennessee. Jones rose to prominence starring in the Disney Channel film, ''Let It Shine. Jones was featured on Radio Disney's Next Big Thing, or N.B.T.. Jones was formerly signed with Hollywood Records, Jones released her debut single "Holla at the DJ," followed by her extended play, Made Of. Early Life Raised in Lebanon, Tennessee to former NFL player Mike Jones and session vocalist Javonda Jones,2 Jones began singing at a very young age. Her first stage performance was at the age of six when she performed "America the Beautiful" to a crowded auditorium of parents at her kindergarten graduation. At the age of nine, she met with the casting heads for Disney. After that, she became an actor and songwriter. In 2006, she competed on Radio Disney, where she became known for her song "Real You".2 Career '''2006-12 : Coco Jones and acting In 2011, she guest-starred on the Disney Channel's So Random!.3 In 2009, she was chosen to perform live on "The Most Talented Kids" episode of the Maury Povich Show. In 2010, Her self-titled debut CD, Coco Jones, which led to her concert series, UBU-STOP THE BULLYING; her songs embraced a platform of positive values and strong self-esteem. In 2012, she performed at the 2012 NAACP AwardsNominees Luncheon. Jones was showcased as the youngest artist on the Bleve Records compilation CD, My First Ride, benefiting the Let It Shine, where Jones played the role of "Roxie." The movie was the most watched DCOM and most watched movie of the year for kids and tweens in 2012.45 It Shine'', "Around The Block" and "Joyful Noise".36'' '2013-present :Made Of and debut album ' Coco was in the recording studio with Grammy-nominated producer Rob Galbraith, co-writing and recording all-new original music.2 Jones' debut single "Holla at the DJ" premiered on Radio Disney on December 6, with its release on iTunes the next day. The video for the track premiered on the Disney Channel on December 12, with a premiere on VEVO just afterwards. Her extended play Made Of was released on March 12, 2013 .7 Jones performed with Mindless Behavior at Radio Disney's Radio Disney Music Awards, and took home an award for "Funniest Celebrity Take." In May 2013, Jones returned to the studio to work on another album with David Banner, Julie Frost, Ester Dean, and Jukebox. In January 2014, Jones was dropped from Hollywood Records, becoming an independent artist. On August 29, 2014, Jones released a lyric video for her debut independent single, "Peppermint".8 It was officially released on iTunes on September 4, 2014, as the lead single of her debut studio album.9 Artistry She possesses a three-octave mezzo-soprano vocal range. Her vocal range is (from A2 to F♯6). Jones has cited as her biggest musical influences some artists include Mariah Carey, Aretha Franklin, Roberta Flack, Celine Dion, Etta James, Christina Aguilera, Jennifer Hudson,CeCe Winans, and Mary J. Blige. Category:Famous Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Actresses